Bobby Carter Jr.
The only son of Bob and Ethel Carter. He is the brother of Lynn Bukowski and Brenda Carter and the borther-in-law of Doug Bukowski. He had a very close relationship with Doug Biography Bobby and his family lived in Ohio for years. The family was lower-upper class and his father Bob Carter was a police officer. Lynn met Doug and married him, soon later having a baby girl they named Catherine. After Lynn moved a distance away from the family with Doug, Bob retired from the police force after 15 years and planned to start a security firm. With part of his retirement funds, Bob bought an 1988 Airstream trailer home to renovate and take with his family on vacation to celebrate his 25th wedding anniversary with Ethel. They planned to drive to San Diego, California on a Summer trip and bring Doug and Lynn with them. When they were in New Mexico they stopped at the last gas station for 200 miles and found the owner/attendant Jeb, who was hiding a bag of stollen goods. Bobby was listening to his music when they arrived and quickly went to an outhouse to use the bathroom where he found Ruby watching him. Believing it to be Brenda, he was annoyed with her. When one of the family dogs named Beauty ran off into the building, Lynn grabbed her and found the bag, not knowing fully what it meant. Jeb sees her and quickly panics, telling the family to take a "shortcut" to I-88 that was actually an old military nuclear testing ground inhabited by the mutants. During the rest of the drive, Bobby was in the trailer with Doug and fixed the air conditioner. They started joking with each other and enjoying the company before Lizard set up spikes and caused the truck to crash into a rock. When they set up camp, Ethel brought up the point of scorpions and rattlesnakes which prompted Bob to take out his Magnum and Bobby's 9 millimeter, much to Ehtel's dismay. bobby teased Doug and pointed the gun at him (with safety on) which Bob laughed at. When Doug split up to explore the rest of the road and Bob set out to the gas station, the family had dinner. Brenda opened the door and let Beauty out running into the desert. Bobby chased after her but lost her when they entered the hills. Bobby soon paniced when he heard the dog yelp and caught glimpses of someone with him. Having left his gun at the camp site, Bobby picks up a rock and climbs up the hills to find Beauty dead. He breaks out in tears and then examines her body to find that she was gutted open. Bobby's expression changes and realizes that someone killed her and runs off only to fall down rom the hill and left unconcious. Ruby arrives and watches him, shielding him from Goggle, the mutant who killed Beauty and was watching the family. At night, Bobby woke up after Brenda called his name while searching for him and Ruby left. Bobby decided not to tell his family about Beauty yet so they wouldn't panic and wanted to wait for his dad to come back with help. After hearing someone outside the trailer, Bobby grabbed his gun and went out to see it was Doug and that the other dog, Beast, is gone. Lynn and Doug decide to sleep in the truck but Bobby tries to stop them. Doug then asks him why he is upset but then tells him that if Bob isn't back by Midnight they will both go look for him. Once evrybody is asleep, Bobby hears Beast barking and runs outside to see one of the mutants playing in a bush. He runs back to the truck and wakes up the two, confessing the whole story. Doug tells Lynn to lock the doors and leaves with Bobby to check out the situation while Pluto, who entered the trailer when Bobby left, signals for someone to egnite Bob, who is nailed to a tree far from the trailer. Ethel leaves without noticing Pluto and the rest head out to save Bob. Once they leave, Lizard enters the trailer, consuming their food and then raping Brenda. When Lynn tries to take her mom away from the fire, she hears Brenda screaming and rushes to the trailer to see Lizard holding Catherine. A fight ensues and Lizard gains the upper hands when he points Bob's stollen gun at the baby. He then sexually assaults Lynn before Ethel comes in and prepares to attack Lizard before he shoots her, alerting Bobby and Doug. Lizard then kills Lynn and gives the baby to Pluto. Lizard attempts to shoot Brenda but there were no bullets are left. He leaves and Bobby fires hopeless rounds at the two mutants. The three go into the horrific trailer and barricade themselves. Bobby grows violent and angry after his mother dies and attempts to blindly go outside to kill all the mutants. Doug stops him and says they need a plan. Bobby tells him they need to go quick to get Catherine and a fight is about to break out before they hear something outside. Bobby shoots through the door and goes outside to see Goggle's walkie-talkie and a body part of his. Beast emerges from under the trailer and they discover that he killed Goggle. After hearing Catherine cry on the radio and hearing that the head mutant Jupiter is coming, Doug decides to venture out to the mountains with Beast to retrieve Catharine. Bobby stays to protect Brenda and defend the trailer against Jupiter. While Bobby uses various equipment found by Doug to create an alarm system, Brenda uses a tire from the truck to start to signal fire, too small for aircrafts to see. Bobby scolds her for believing that help is coming but then breaks out in tears and apologizes. They move Ethel and Lynn's bodies into the truck and the alarm is set off. Bobby tells Brenda to get the trailer "ready" and sees Ethel's body gone and a blood trail. He follows it up into the hills and sees Jupiter eating Ehtel's heart out. A chase ensues and Bobby empties his gun clip at Jupiter, only scoring one shot in the arm. Bobby makes it back to the trailer in time and Jupiter busts through the window. Bobby ties his hands inside and Brenda puts matches by the door and switches propane tanks on, releasing gas into the air. The two exit out the back window and hide behind rocks and watch Jupiter break free and opens the door, causing the trailer to explode. Bobby and Brenda go down to the ruins to see Jupiter mutilated and balled but still alive. Brenda kills him with his own pickaxe and they rest. Brenda sees Doug coming with Beast and Catherine and the two meet and embrace eachother, not noticing a pair of binoculars watching them from the hills. Personality Bobby was the most humorous family member and was similar to his dad, being a gun enthusiast and being strong and brave. He liked to tease his sisters and Doug. He is very helpful and respectful to his mother and helps her set up camp. Bobby can also be very emotional and tough when it comes to his family. When Beauty, Lynn and his parents die he is very upset and breaks down crying. He can venture into something without thinking and doesn't seem to want to think about it. Bobby is skillful at his age with fixing electronic devises and mechanical things. Relationship with the others Doug Bukowski Bobby was very close to Doug and they looked to eachother as brothers. When in the trailer, Doug jokingly offered Bobby a ciggarette and Doug says Lynn would castrate him if Bobby started smoking, to which Bobby replies that she probably did that already. They begin to get into a physical fight when the mutants leave the trailer but soon stop. Lynn Bukowski Bobby loved to tease and scare Lynn in good fun. They were nice to eachother though and when Bobby learned of the people in the hills, he grew very protective of Lynn and tried to stop her and Doug from sleeping outside. Bobby wanted desperately to avenge his sister's death. Brenda Carter Like he did Lynn, Bobby constantly teased Brenda. Because she still lived with the family, he teased her more than he teased Lynn. After he came back to the trailer, he was protective of Brenda. When he and Brenda were at the trailer the second day and Doug was looking for Catherine, Bobby grew mad at Brenda for believing help was coming ti which he apologized. Bobby kept constant watch on Brenda and always went out first to see if someone was coming. Bob Carter Being his father, Bobby had a close relationship to Bob. Bob even bought him a gun. When Bob leaves to go to the gas station, he leaves Bobby in charge. Bobby looked to Bob as the strongest part of the group and wanted to wait for him to get back to handle the mutant situation. He was horrified watching him burn alive and quickly went off to kill the mutants before hearing Lizard shoot his mom. Ethel Carter Bobby was the most civil and respectful towards his mom. He joked with her at dinner about her fear of rattle snakes. He was glad that his mom was sleeping in the trailer so he could keep watch on her. After her death, Bobby tried to venture out but Doug stopped him.